Ruronin Wendigo
Personality and Character Traits 'Personality:' Ruro not particularly outstanding and at best seem all but too ordinary at first glance Standing with a bit of air of cockiness and smart ass attitude most youth have at that age. He has a Medium built frame his hair cut slightly short and with a slight toss look to it. That for the most part doesn't make him stand out and could blend in with the crowd. That is until one gaze deep into his fairly unique shade of jade green eyes. That for the most part was seem although now uncommon but back then was fairly normal to those of his fathers house. That as best being as young and mostly left to his own. Ruro hides and learns to somewhat put up a decent persona in which to hide under from other. Using it to the best of his ability as a second skin. One which he seemingly take on once he begins wears a dark brown coat, Brown pants with a red stripe running down the center, Navy blue vest, white shirt and Dark brown boots. Quite the rebel and somewhat brash to most those that don't know him well. It can be quite the surprise for few when once finally get a break thru that rough tough exterior of him and really get know him. As for attire he mostly goes around wearing aD ark brown coat, Brown pants, Navy blue vest, white shirt and Dark brown boots. Leather Bandoleer holster around his waist . Small brown satchel slung over his shoulder at times to carry supplies. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' 'Characteristics' Physical Attributes 'Appearance' 'Description' Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): »» Acolytes/Apprentices/Padawans: »» Trainer(s): »» Initiates: 'Force Abilities & Other Skills' 'Neutral Abilities & Other Skills' Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: ''' ''' Talismans: ' 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: ' Other: ' 'Miscellaneous Origins As a young Firrerreo Padawan named Ja'den He'xen always dream of become a Jedi but as fate would have it. That just few months shy from her Knighthood she and her Master Rialo Kev were off on a Mission. That the great Jedi purge happens and as all hell broke loose around her and with her Masters death in midst of it all . Dying so valiantly in order to save her and get her into one the last evacuating ship. She became disillusion with everything that no sooner had they been taken to safety. Far away from the fight and in relative safety of on Corusant she decide to leave the Order rejecting all efforts by the other Master to make her stay. She come to the realization her dream were all but lost. And instead, after leaving the Jedi Order wandering as she did for some years all by herself. Finding work where ever she could and at the same time try find a new purpose or meaning to her life alone. That is until one day while working one of the jobs she had taken in one the empire held territory. That she'd been captured while extending aid to a bad of what seem be a band of local insurrectionist. Where seeing one them injured she unknowingly jump in using some the Jedi healing skill learn during her apprentiship and been exposing as a Jedi. She meets and falling in love with one her captors, a dashing Corellian Captain named Dra'chen Ookami Wendigo. Who no sooner had he later learn of the orders for her execution come earlier than expected. Made a daring bid and succeed in make good their escape out of Imperial held territory. The pair soon ended up in Corellian where they eventually marry and settle make a homestead for themselves. But as fate or the force would have it no sooner had they had their first child whom they named Ruronin was born. Though at first the couple tried to deny it but eventually they could not. For much of it was clear to Ja’den on the day he was born. That if nothing else her son was indeed force sensitive. And as much the two could tried to bring up their son as normal they could. That is until one day Ruro began have strange nightmares. Which he was at first reluctant tell his parents….especially when it was regarding to their death. When Captain Dra’chen past caught up with him and their simple home life was shattered. After a slight altercation with a passing trader in town one day lead to a hunter recognizing him. And seem all too eager to cash in on the bounty on his head the hunter raided their home. In the hopes of capturing Captain Dra’chen who was then forced to fight to defend his home and family. Which he valiantly did but the odds were stack against them. And if it were not for a passing stranger that jumps in help things could turn out differently. Thought in the end with his father dead and mother near death she turns to the stranger that no sooner had been revealed be a Jedi. In which time despite her own misgiving she asks him with her dying breath to take his son. To the temple where he could train and live.....have the chance she never had. And so with a heavy heart the Jedi agreed. At which time after giving the young Ronin parents a decent burial. The pair then set off try to head towards the Jedi temple . Along the way the Jedi took it upon himself to adopt and train him as best he could. As so begin Ruronin adventure.... Character Sources Category:Documents Category:Character